1. The Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to exercise equipment and, more specifically, to a folding elliptical exercise machine.
2. The Relevant Technology
Exercise machines having alternating reciprocating foot supports configured to traverse or travel about a closed path to simulate a striding, running, walking, and/or a climbing motion for the individual using the machine are well known in the art, and are commonly referred to as elliptical exercise machines or elliptical cross-trainers. In general, an elliptical or elliptical-type exercise machine comprises a pair of reciprocating foot supports designed to receive and support the feet of a user. Each reciprocating foot support has at least one end supported for rotational motion about a pivot point, with the other end supported in a manner configured to cause the reciprocating foot support to travel or traverse a closed path, such as a reciprocating elliptical or oblong path or other similar geometric outline. Therefore, upon operation of the exercise machine, each reciprocating foot support is caused to travel or traverse the closed path, thereby simulating a striding motion of the user for exercise purposes. The reciprocating foot supports are configured to be out of phase with one another by 180° in order to simulate a proper and natural alternating stride motion.
An individual may utilize an elliptical exercise machine by placing his or her feet onto the reciprocating foot supports. The individual may then actuate the exercise machine for any desired length of time to cause the reciprocating foot supports to repeatedly travel their respective closed paths, which action effectively results in a series of strides achieved by the individual to obtain exercise, with a low-impact advantage. An elliptical exercise machine may further comprise mechanisms or systems for increasing the resistance of the motion. In addition, the reciprocating motion of the feet to achieve a series of strides may be complemented by a reciprocating movement of the arms, whether assisted by the exercise machine via a suitably configured mechanism or system, or unassisted.
Being subject to function over form, elliptical exercise machines, by design, are large in size and tend to occupy a large amount of vertical and horizontal space during operation. In some instances, elliptical exercise machines may occupy a substantial amount of horizontal space, commonly referred to as a footprint, measuring several feet in width and often at least three times this in length. This being said, exercise machines, while very useful, do not provide a particularly attractive presence. Indeed, they can require a significant amount of space for operation. While space is not a major issue in most commercial settings, such as athletic fitness or sports centers, spas, resorts, etc., the same is not true when the exercise machine is intended for residential use. Therefore, exercise machines are designed to occupy as little space as possible. Still further, and particularly with respect to those intended for residential use, exercise machines are designed to comprise some type of folding mechanism that allows the exercise machine to fold upon itself in one or more ways in order to reduce the occupied space when the exercise machine is not in use. Such folding capabilities are also advantageous when packaging and/or transporting exercise machines.
Although many design endeavors to reduce the footprint of exercise machines, such as treadmills, have successfully been implemented, these same endeavors have not been favorably amenable to elliptical or elliptical-type exercise machines. This may largely be due to the bulky and weighty drive assembly and associated components common on most elliptical exercise machines. Because of the size and weight of the drive assembly, most attempts to provide elliptical exercise machines with some type of folding mechanism have resulted in only the folding of the handles and the vertical support member extending upward from the support frame to the user interface in a downward manner toward the drive assembly. One problem with this type of folding arrangement is that, although the vertical space being occupied by the elliptical exercise machine is reduced, the horizontal space being occupied, or the footprint, remains unchanged.
As such, there is a need for an elliptical exercise machine that provides all of the beneficial operational functions of prior related elliptical exercise machines while in operation, but that also is capable of substantially reducing the space being occupied by the elliptical exercise machine, namely the horizontal space or the footprint.